


children need to mind their manners

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fan theory, Gaia (Mother Earth) Revolts, Nature vs Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: “Nature always wins.”Mother Earth knows that these humans only had themselves to blame.[favored ‘Walking Dead’ theory exploration; Man vs. Nature]





	children need to mind their manners

**Author's Note:**

> Proper credit goes AMC and the comic's artists. Of course I own nothing.

 

Everything practically came to a head and eventually reached a point where Mother just wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Humans were getting far too spoiled; for they had great, big plans for everything and everywhere, while in reality, they wouldn’t even last long enough to even _see_ the finishing touches. Decade after decade, they would die by the hundreds on a weekly basis: either wrinkled and frail, or young and unfortunate. Some were just stupid, reckless, or suicidal. One of them was simply lucky if they were able to reach ninety years in age safely, if that. Others were killed off by their own friends or kin over petty jealousies or misconceptions.

Pathetic, really, and quite tragic.

Though perhaps religion had hit Mother the hardest. Human priests demanded having newer houses and temples be built upon _Her_ sacred ground—  for all in honor of their Heavenly Father. Mother never blamed Father personally. It wasn’t Father’s fault. She was His beloved consort after all, His co-creator. Mother could hold Her own, and remain lenient. Sometimes, things just unfold in a certain way that make children start favoring one parent over the other. She knows this. Mother knows best.

But, it was still _take, take, take_ from Mother’s spirit, Her domain. Yet, all the same, She kept allowing these children to strain Her thin, push Her to the edge. She had provided each generation with every single natural resource they’d ever needed to survive, to endure.

The trouble with this? They slowly forgot their heritages, where they came from. They didn’t think it was acceptable to walk the path of their ancestors. No, for _they_ must be bigger, smarter, and _better_ in every way. They deemed themselves too advanced for the old ways. They disregarded Mother’s role and Her histories, stripping Her of the other fortunes She was hoping to keep for Herself, to make sure they’d last until the next century.

Hypothetically all children required discipline on occasion; at least some form of mutual respect. Her main goal all along was to remind humans that there’s a difference between _wanting more than you already have_ versus _wanting what you have to always break even_. was that honestly too much to ask of them? If only a few guidelines to follow?

But each passing day, they merely _took_ more. They took what they desired from Her stocked-up supplies and left their messes behind. Left ugly webs of tire tracks, glass bottles, and broken branches in their wake. Humans were not so thoughtful of their animal neighbors anymore either, who were ultimately forced out of their nests and dens.

Sadly, overtime, this situation only grew more worrisome. The children of Her children’s children stopped listening altogether. Still, Mother was patient… far more patient than any of them could realize. Though naturally, even She has her limits.

And in return they did nothing. They just continued to procrastinate, ignoring the warning signs. Mother can only give Her children so much before She has to say _“No, stop. You are not in charge here. I cannot enable this poor behavior any longer.”_

So, once more, Mother asked them to tread more lightly, loud and clear. She can _feel_ Herself burning up with a toxic fever, and it causes the icecaps to start sweating away into nothing. Her seas are waning and swelling in irritation. Her skeleton is growing weary under the weight of all the tar, steel, and concrete.

When the modernized packs of the 21st Century still overlook Her exhaustion, Mother is actually furious. She becomes stern, less tolerant. Louder and steadier and fiercer. She _would_ make them hear Her cries for help. For justice deserved. For balance, generosity, and reverence.

She sent the rats, the snakes, the birds, the toads, and the insects to crowd their manmade cities, bringing a message of caution. Weeds budded through the nooks and crannies. Trees and grass flourished around their abandoned buildings, reclaimed what was once robbed from Her. Rivers divided their crops and fields, washing out their artificial beaches, refusing to be tamed.

The seasons turned and turned, and humans seemed to be racing towards a real dead end.

Several oil spills and a few different diseases later, the people finally, at last, noticed the massive shift. 

Because then, it was too late to deter it. It was over.

The ‘Walkers Virus’ broke out. Their nerves and antibodies became infected, mutated. Their human watering holes were so highly polluted, that _of course_ there’d be consequences. And, _of_ _course_ She possessed the medicine and the power to stop it from spreading. Though, again, they had no one to blame but themselves.

Mother freely allowed the Virus to reveal the truth.

_"Learn from these hardships. Fight your own demons."_

She understood that this was not Her issue. It was theirs, and theirs alone. She accepted that. It was just time to stand back and let Her children burn their hands if they so stubbornly _insisted_ on playing with disaster. Because Mother would only help them now by waiting it out. She had no qualms with the intermission. Honestly. These few remaining children would have to be blind _fools_ to think that this apocalypse was the sole end for _Her_ as well and Her world.  This was nothing _new_. She'd seen it all before. Bloodshed, fathom, battles and weakness. She had lived, died, and lived again for eons, over and over. Nature always wins. 

And as painful as it was to watch and feel these survivors suffer and mourn the error of their ways… Mother, frankly, wanted to swell with silent pride. She wanted the children to re-acknowledge what it means to be one with the land, with life and death. They weren’t so dependent on their corrupted socialistic media anymore. They resorted back to the essentials, the bare minimum, encouraging their groups to share and split their bounty equally. To serve and protect reasonably, to run and hide when necessary, reminding themselves that they were not above the great food chain. That they were at the mercy of everything they violated and took advantage of for so long.

They didn’t own Her, ever. Mother only belonged to Herself, and children need to mind their manners. Hopefully, one day, they’ll rediscover a sense of love for each other and they’ll decide to fix themselves in order to fix everything else.

In fact, Mother figured that this Virus was really a blessing in an ugly disguise.

It was a chance for a clean slate, a fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I continue this sometime? I got a few ideas to add on, but I don't know.


End file.
